Roommates
by BellaItaliana8987
Summary: Waking up in a hospital is hard enough, but what happens when you wake up with a WWE star for a roommate. Jeff/ OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been forever since I put up a story so I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the people you know or the WWE. I only own the people you don't know.

Chapter 1

I heard voices next to me as the blackness faded to a bright white light. Realization of where I was and what had happened to me hit causing me to let out a gasp of shock. I finally opened my eyes to notice the white walls of a hospital room as well as a nurse arguing with another patient and his multi colored haired friend.

"Sir I understand that you requested a private room because you don't want to be disturbed by fans, but until patients are discharged tomorrow this will have to do." This nurse tried to reason with the man lying in the bed. "I am sure no one will bother you in one night. No one has been to visit your roommate since she has been here."

"Matt you just need to take it easy." The multi colored haired man said. "I mean the girl hasn't even woken up and we aren't even sure she will be a fan."

I let out a loud cough, alerting them to the fact that I was now awake. Everyone turned at the sound and the multicolored haired man blushed in embarrassment at the fact that I had heard what he said. The nurse just smiled as she walked over to me with the vital machine.

"Ms. Pierce, so glad to see you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." I said sarcastically. "Oh wait for lack of better reasoning, I did."

The nurse just smiled sympathetically as she took my temperature.

"At least you remember what happened dear so we can rule out any chance of amnesia. I'll go get the doctor so he can explain some things to you, as well as alert the police that you are awake."

I only nodded my head with a sad smile. Wincing in pain, I tried to adjust my positioning, only to fall back holding my ribs. Soon the doctor walked into the room with a bright smile on his face.

" Well Ms. Pierce, its nice to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare. The CAT scan we gave you showed that you have a mild concussion and the x-rays show some cracked ribs and a small fracture in your leg. Will you be able to give the police a detailed account about what happened?"

I nodded my head sadly and looked down at my hands which I had folded in my lap. I knew exactly what happened to me and that hurt worse then any of my injuries.

"Doctor when will I be able to leave?"

The doctor looked at me and shook his head.

"Due to your injuries we want to keep you for at least a couple more days, then we are requesting that you stay with someone or have them stay with you until you heal."

Nodding my head I looked down sad again. I had just moved here from New Jersey with what I was guessing was my now ex-boyfriend and didn't know anyone. How was I supposed to find someone to take care of me? As the doctor left the police walked into the room. They looked at my roommate and his friend before looking at me.

"Ms. Pierce, do you feel comfortable answering questions in front of these men or should we ask the one to leave?"

I shook my head at that suggestion.

"No its ok I don't want to put anyone out. I have nothing to hide."

"Ok Can you tell us what happened?"

"My ex and I had just gotten home when we started arguing. I had just had some blood work done and hadn't had a chance to eat and I was feeling pretty dizzy so I took a seat on the hood of the car so we could finish the argument, but he got even more pissed off at which time he got into the car and backed away from the curb at a high speed with me still on the hood which caused me to fall off and when I woke up I was here."

By this time there were tears running down my face as I rung the sheet that was covering me tightly in my hands. I couldn't believe he had done that to me. Well actually I could he was starting to become very distant and I didn't know what was wrong with him. I suspected him of cheating but I couldn't prove it. I knew the questioning wasn't finished but the officers were nice enough to give me some time.

"Ma'am I know this is hard, but can you tell us what the argument was about?"

"Well like I said I had just gotten done having blood work and was really dizzy cause I had to fast for it. When I had told him that I needed to get food before I passed out he argued that I could wait til we did what he needed to do, but we were a half hour from home and I could feel myself starting to drop so I kept begging him to stop and when we did is when the fight occurred."

I spoke those last words and the tears continued to pour. Suddenly a tattooed arm reached over with a box of tissues. I looked up to see the multicolored haired guy look at me with sadness in his eyes. I took the box and thanked him as I dabbed my eyes. I looked at the officer and nodded that he could continue.

"Can you tell me your address?"

" Well we live together at 1313 Shadybrook Lane, but I am going to just stay in a hotel until I can get the money together for a small apartment."

"You mean to tell me you don't have any friends or family in the area?"

I shook my head sadly and looked down again.

"We just moved into the area two months ago. I am originally from New Jersey, but he wanted to get out and the south seemed to be the best idea at the time."

The officers questioned me for a little bit longer before they decided they had enough to put a warrant out for his arrest and they walked out of the room finally leaving me to my thoughts. I looked over and saw the two men whom I would be seeing a lot of looking at me with worry.

"Um… Hi?"

The brunette man smiled.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I guess we should know each others names since we are going to be spending the next few days together. This goofball next to me is my younger brother Jeff."

"I'm Erika Pierce. Are you guys famous or something? When I woke up you were arguing with the nurse about not wanting to be recognized."

Jeff just nodded.

"We work for WWE. Every time fans find out we are in the hospital we still get mobbed it doesn't matter that we are there to recuperate, they still want autographs, so we have taken to hiring security to make sure that only the specific people on our lists are allowed in the room."

The three of us continued to talk trying to avoid the topic that I knew they wanted to bring up. I knew eventually I would have to answer their questions, but for now I was hoping that we could go without.

A/N Ok you know the drill read review let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. The usual disclaimer I own only those you don't know.

Chapter 2

Over the next couple days Matt, Jeff and I became really good friends, partially because we avoided the subject of what had happened to me and partially because I treated them like normal people instead of celebrities. I knew it was coming up on the day I would be released and thankfully I was able to find a cheap hotel that didn't totally freak me out. Matt and I were talking about a thank god we feel better party once I was fully healed when Jeff walked in smiling.

"Yo, Jeff what's with that smile?" I asked him giving him a confused look.

"Well how would you like to not have to stay in a hotel?"

"I would love it but I have no where else to go." I said "Why do you ask?"

"Well I talked to your nurse and it seems that neither of you are to be alone until all injuries heal so I was thinking as long as Matt doesn't mind you can just stay at his place with us until you are all healed and have found a place."

I looked at Matt apologetically, but he just smiled and nodded and I knew I wasn't getting out of this so I nodded my head.

"Ok sounds good as long as you are sure I am not gonna be putting you out." I said but then coming to the realization that I still needed to go back to my place. "Shit, All my stuff is still at mine and Danny's place. I can't go get it until I know that he is in jail."

"Umm about that." Jeff said. "Once the nurse told me that you couldn't be alone I charmed her into giving me your address. All your stuff will be at Matt's house by the time you two are released today."

I motioned for Jeff to walk towards me and gave him the greatest hug I could gather with the pain I was still in.

"Thank you so much Jeff. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

He just smiled at me before returning the hug.

"It's no problem Er. You don't need to be staying in a hotel room after what you been through, which we will be talking about later. You need to finally let go of it all."

I just nodded my head nervously. The nurse finally walked in with two sets of discharge papers and Matt and I just smiled. She walked over to me first handing me the papers and my prescription referrals.

"Now Ms. Pierce, we are going to give you crutches and I am telling you this in front of Mr. Hardy and Mr. Hardy. You need to use them for the next three weeks no matter what. You may only have an air cast but one wrong step and you will be getting a hard cast, or a boot. Next you have a prescription for Percocet. This should last you one week after that take Motrin and you should be just fine. No exercising for the next three weeks and we have referred you to our podiatrist for exactly three weeks from today as well as the doctor you saw for your ribs. Now do you understand the directions I gave you?"

I nodded and signed where she asked me to. She handed me my copies and my crutches before walking over to Matt. Is she read him his directions I looked around noticing I didn't have any clothes.

"Um Emily, have you seen the clothes I came in with?"

" They got cut when you wouldn't wake up."

I sighed before looking down at the hospital gown I was wearing.

"Um is there anywhere I can send Jeff to get me clothes?"

Before she could respond Jeff walked over with a bag of things.

"I told you I talked to the nurse before I came back here I convinced Shane's girlfriend to go shopping with me these look like they might fit you. I also got you a brush, tooth brush, toothpaste and deodorant. I hope this is what you normally use."

I hugged him again before hobbling into the bathroom to change. By the time I had finished Matt was dressed and there were two wheelchairs waiting to take us out of this place.

"Freedom!" I shouted as we exited the lobby into the warm sunny weather of North Carolina.

Everyone laughed at me as the burse helped me into the large Hummer that was waiting for us. When I got in I noticed one of the guys I had been introduced to during mine and Matt's stay.

"Hey Shan I'm surprised he dragged you with him."

"Who wouldn't like to come pick up a beautiful woman like you."

I just blushed before leaning foreword in my seat to give him a hug. Soon we were off to the Hardy house and towards the talk I was dreading having.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own the song strange. That song is by Reba

Chapter 3: Strange.

We got to Matt's house and after being in awe of it I was shown to my room. As I hobbled around it on my crutches, I took my Ipod out of my purse and flipped through it until I found the song I wanted. Once I did I connected the device to the docking station next to the bed on the night stand and started singing.

"_I laid there feeling sorry for myself  
In a bed of kleenex  
Stuffin chocolates in my mouth  
On the phone with my best friend cussin my ex  
He broke my heart  
Felt like the world had ended  
I cried myself to sleep  
Thinkin I cant get over him"_

What I hadn't realized was Jeff was standing against the door I continued singing and unpacking my things.

"_Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
I oughta be in bed with my head  
In the pillow cryin over us  
But I aint, aint love strange  
Got half a mind to spend my whole paycheck  
On one of those dresses  
Those strapless black ones  
That are so famous for teaching lessons  
Dropped by his place  
Picked up the rest of my things  
He'll tell me I look good  
I'll laugh and say yeah where's the time"_

I started swaying as best as I could to the beat of the music as I hung up clothes in my closet still completely unaware of the person watching me.

Jeff's POV:

'Wow she has an amazing voice.' I couldn't believe the impact this woman had made on us in such a short amount of time.

"_Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
I oughta be in bed with my head  
In the pillow crying over us  
But I aint, aint love strange  
Strange  
Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
I oughta be in the bed with my head  
In the pillow crying over us  
But I aint, aint love strange  
Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
Strange  
Strange"_

She finally turned around to see me watching her and I could have sworn I saw her blush.

'God she is beautiful.'

Normal POV:

I looked to see Jeff staring at me with those amazing green eyes and quickly put my head down blushing.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He laughed and walked over to me before lifting my face with a finger so I could meet his gaze.

"I heard you singing and figured I would see what you were doing. You have a beautiful voice."

I blushed again as pushed a strand of brown and red hair out of my ice blue since it had fallen out of the messy bun all the while getting lost in the depth of his amazing eyes. I felt his hand slide from my chin to my cheek as he brought my face closer to his.

'Oh my god is he going to kiss me?'

Our lips were centimeters from each others when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I jumped back my face turning as red as the wife beater I was wearing and looked to see Matt standing in the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

A/N: Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I don't Own the song You'll Think Of Me that belongs to Keith Urban

Chapter 4: You'll think of me.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jeff and I just both shook our heads. I sat down on my bed silently berating myself for being so stupid, I mean I just met them. Jeff came and sat by me while Matt sat at the chair by the desk that was along the far wall of the room. 'SHIT! I knew this was going to happen.'

"So Erika can you tell us what the deal is with your ex?"

I looked from Matt to Jeff Before taking a deep breath and nodded my head.

"I started dating Baley and I started dating when I was 20. We ran into each other outside of the dorms one night at NYU. We realized we had a class together and he agreed to help me with out current assignment. Things just escalated from there. We started hanging out all the time. I found out that he lived in the town next to mine back in Jersey. We dated through college and then when we graduated college we decided to move to North Carolina for a change."

The tears poured down my face as I started to think about everything that had happened leading up to us moving.

" The only thing I never told anyone was that he started changing about 6 months into the relationship. He was always putting me down and when I would argue about something he would call me selfish and make it seem like everything was my fault. Nothing I did seemed to be right and I just dealt with it because he made me believe that no one would put up with my "crap" as he put it."

I felt a chill run down my spine as the thoughts from the day I had met Jeff and Matt came to my mind.

"The day I met you guys we were arguing over the fact that I was about to pass out from getting my blood drawn and having to fast. And I had begged him to pull over to get something to eat. Well he pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car screaming. I got out too but sat on the hood of the car so I didn't fall from feeling faint. He just kept saying I was being selfish and that he needed to get shit done. He slapped me, it wasn't the first time either. After that I screamed back calling him every name in the book. He said he had enough and got in the car. Then he threw it in reverse and floored it, without letting me get off the car again. As he drove away he flipped me off and after that I blacked out holding on to my abdomen. When I came to I was in the hospital and I had met you guys."

Jeff and Matt just stared at me shocked. I put my head in my hands as I felt the tears sliding down my face as every thing came rushing back.

'How could I let him move me here and leave behind my family. Now I need to find a place, god I am so stupid. Thank god I had my own account that he had no idea about I should have enough for a decent place, plus I heard Shan say that the boys needed to get a personal assistant. Hopefully he won't try to look for me'

Jeff wrapping his arms around me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he just smiled.

"Babe you seem a little deep in thought. You ok?"

I nodded and just laughed. "I was trying to figure out what I was going to do for a job and looking for a place."

Jeff and Matt exchanged glances. Matt nodded and then looked at me with a smile.

"Well Vince has been getting on mine and Jeff's asses about getting a personal assistant, soif you are up for it you can have the job."

I nodded and smiled before looking at Jeff.

"Jeff do you know where my guitar is?"

He looked at me in shock and shook his head.

"Baley didn't say anything about a guitar, though he was pretty pissed about you leaving."

I nodded realizing that I would have to go pick it up myself, but with Jeff and the boys as back up. Suddenly that sweet southern voice of Jeff's broke me out of my thoughts.

"I have a collection of them in my room if you want to borrow one."

As he helped me up I just nodded and allowed him to lead me to his room.

"Hey guys don't forget that Erika's welcoming party is in a few hours. The crew should be arriving soon."

We both just nodded as Jeff shut the door to his room. After I picked out a guitar I sat down and started strumming the opening notes of You'll Think Of Me by Keith Urban. Jeff stared at me as I sat there and started singing the words allowing the music to take me from my thoughts.

"_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday"

I looked up shocked to see Jeff kneeling right in front of me. He took the guitar from my hands and I knew we were going to finish what almost happened in my room earlier. Looking into his eyes I felt myself leaning into him. His hand reached up to caress my cheek and suddenly with out warning His lips crashed on mine with extreme intensity and passion. We kissed like that for awhile and before I knew it we were on his bed, shirts off and I felt my hands going for his pants. Jeff tried to be careful as he slid my Jeans down my legs and we were suddenly just in our underwear. He kissed his way up my body being sure to nip and bite my neck and before I knew it I had my hands tangled in his hair pulling him back to my lips for another kiss. The door opening broke us from the passionate make out session we were having and we both looked up to see Shannon, and three other people I didn't recognize.

"Um.. We'll just let you guys get dressed and come down stairs, the party is starting."

Once the door was closed I quickly dressed and fixed my hair before grabbing my crutches and hobbling down the steps and out the back door with the help of Jeff, knowing we were probably going to get ribbed for this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow multiple chapters in one night. :)

Chapter 5

"Jeff they aren't going to hate me are they?" I asked him in a soft voice.

He chuckled and shook his head before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We will probably be the but of jokes for the night that's it. They aren't quick to judge."

After taking a deep breath Jeff lead me to the back where we met up with all of their friends.

"Everyone this is Erika Peirce. Er this is everyone. Now there are too many of you so you can introduce yourselves on your own throughout the night."

Jeff sat me down on one of the lounges around the pool and walked over to get he and I something to drink. While I was waiting for him many of the others walked over and introduced themselves, looking at the bruises on my body as well as the cast on my leg, but not daring to ask. Soon a man with long black hair walked over with a blond woman. They took a seat on the lounger next to mine and I instantly recognized them as the two that followed Shannon up to the room earlier.

"Hey I'm Shane and this is Jamie. So I know no one else will ask so we are going to, What happened to you? I mean your leg and the bruises."

I looked down at my hands knowing that question was coming and trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"I was thrown from the hood of a car."

They both gasped and I knew that was the end of that one. Jamie smiled a knowing smile at me and I knew the next one was coming.

"So Erika what was up with you and our Jeffery there?"

I laughed at that. "Honestly I don't know one minute I was playing a song on one of his guitars and the next thing I know we are down to our underwear in his bed and you guys are walking in. I mean I feel this amazing attraction when I am near him, like I can just be myself and I don't have to hide."

She nodded and Shane walked away leaving us girls to talk. I knew by the end of the night that she and I would be great friends.

"So what made you move to Cameron?"

"A guy." I stated simply. "My biggest mistake but also came out to be the start of a great adventure."

While Jamie and I were talking I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Shannon and I laughed pushing him off me.

"So Er did we interrupt something earlier?"

I blushed and put my head down.

"Shut up Shan."

Just then Jeff came to my rescue and handed me a soda.

"Babe is the reject bothering you?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next installment of this story thanks for all of the reviews. I do not own Just Might (Make Me Believe) Sugarland does

Chapter 6: Just Might (Make Me Believe)

"Babe is the reject bothering you?"

I giggled and shook my head before turning back to Shannon who just looked shocked.

"Babe?"

Jeff just nodded and I cuddled into his arms. I didn't know where this was going but I did want to see. After everything that had happened with Baley, even a few things I hadn't even told Matt and Jeff yet. I felt something poke me in the side and looked over to see Jeff staring at me with concern.

"You ok? Ya kinda zoned out there?"

I nodded my head and smiled before deciding to be brave and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how weird this is. And also how grateful I am that you and Matt came into my life."

He just smiled at me before turning to Shannon.

"So do you think its time Shan?"

Shannon thought for a second then I saw a huge grin spread across his face as he looked at me.

"Time? Time for what?"

The boys just laughed as Jeff got up and walked into the house, returning minutes later with the guitar that I was playing in his hand and walking over to me. He handed me the guitar before getting the attention of everyone there.

"Now you all know its tradition for us to introduce the new people by showing off their talents. So Erika will now play and sing us a song."

I looked at him in shock, but smiled and took the guitar. As I got the guitar ready and racked my brain for which song to choose, I noticed Jeff sit right in front.

"Hi I guess I have to sing." I said as I giggled nervously. Then I looked at Jeff. "This song is called Just might make me believe."

I strummed the guitar for the opening beats, all the while staring directly at Jeff.

_"__I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide  
Bill on the table gettin' higher and higher  
They just keep on comin', theres no end in sight  
I'm just holding on tight...  
I've got someone who loves me more then words can say  
And I'm thankful for that each and every day  
And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face  
Still hard to find faith.."_

Jeff smiled at me. I knew this song was for him and I hoped that he realized it too.

_  
"But if you look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave You just might make me believe  
Its just day to day tryin' to make ends meet  
What id give for an address on easy street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind..."  
_

Matt's POV:

Everyone started to notice that her eyes didn't leave Jeff's the whole time she was singing and it seemed that he was mirroring her actions. I thought back to earlier when I walked in on what almost was a kiss. He hadn't really dated much since Beth and he had broken up, maybe she was just what he needed, and it seemed as if my brother was just what she needed.

"_But if you look in my eye  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave You just might make me believe  
I used to believe in use  
When times got tough  
Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave you just might make  
Oh, you just might make me  
You just might make me believe"_

As she finished singing everyone clapped and I watched as Jeff walked over and pulled her up into a very warm embrace. They were exactly what the other needed.

Normal Pov:

The look in Jeff's eyes told me that he knew I was singing to him.

'Shit what if he doesn't feel the same?'

"Er can we go talk upstairs?"

I nodded my head and grabbed my crutches before allowing him to lead me up the stairs and into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I do not own the song Wanted that is owned by Jessie James, though for the purpose of the story Erika owns the song.

Wanted.

We sat in his room in silence waiting to see who would be the first to speak. I silently wished that he would because after pouring my heart out to him in that song I don't think I could trust my voice. The longer we sat there, the more nervous I got. As I sat there staring at my hands I realized that this is when I would have to tell Jeff my **WHOLE** story. After a few more minutes, I finally got the courage to look at Jeff when he sat next to me.

"Jeff earlier when I told you about Baley, I…um…I didn't tell you everything."

He looked at me with concern, before taking my hand in his.

"What do you mean you didn't tell us everything? Should I go get Matt?"

I shook my head slowly and looked back down at the ground, a habit I had developed from dating Baley.

"I told you he abused me but I didn't tell you to what extent."

I Started telling him the story which brought up the worst memories.

_Flashback:_

"_You stupid little bitch! I saw you flirting with those men."_

_I looked down trying to figure out an escape route._

"_SO YOU DON'T DENY IT YOU LITTLE WHORE?!" He pushed me up against a wall and started grabbing my breasts while biting my neck."_

"_No Baley stop I wasn't flirting with them I was trying to get away from them." _

_I tried pushing him off of me only to have him grab my wrists and pinned me to the wall while removing my clothes. I sobbed begging him to stop but it was at no avail. I was raped that night over and over and when he was done I was used as his punching bag only to be left unconscious and naked in the alley by the club. _

By now there were tears running down my face and Jeff was holding me tightly.

"After that Night I started writing hoping that It would take away the pain. We had just moved here so I had no means of escape. He raped and beat me every night up until he hospitalized me."

Jeff looked at me with a mixture of shock and anger in his eyes.

"Erika I can promise you will never have to deal with that again. I won't let him anywhere near you."

I kissed him on the cheek as a silent thank you and worked to wipe away the tears that were pouring down my face.

"That song I sang tonight, I wrote it in the hospital after we met. It's true all of it. I want to believe and I think that you just might make me believe."

He lifted my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I want you to believe again and I want to be the one to make you believe."

I smiled and this time I kissed him. His arms wrapped around me as I felt him pull me closer to allow better access to my mouth. After a battle of dominance, I found my self on my back under Jeff with his hand slowly running under my shirt inching its way to my lace clad breast. My hands seemed to take on a mind of their own as they inched their way under Jeff's shirt and up his chiseled abdomen and chest taking his shirt with them til I had to break the kiss only long enough to remove it from his body and for him to do the same with mine.

"Jeff I don't wanna have sex yet."

He just nodded and rolled off me giving me one last kiss.

"That's fine Er. I want you to be comfortable."

Cuddling into his chest I couldn't think how right this felt. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself falling but not before I felt Jeff kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Erika. I hope you let me make you believe again."

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. It was the best sleep I had had since moving to North Carolina and I owed it all to the man whose arms I was currently wrapped up in. Removing his arms from me I grabbed the guitar I had been using and hobbled my way to my room to work on my latest song. I sat down at the desk where my notebook was opened to a song I was writing and I started scribbling words furiously before strumming the first few notes that I had stuck in my head for the melody.

"_I wanna lie in my bed,_

_And do nothing ,_

_I don't care what anyone says._

_I got you on my mind,_

_Thinkin bout one thing,_

_Gonna show you how I do it best._

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Keep you comin around_

_Cause I like it._

_Put your hands on my hips,_

_Bring em down sink that ship_

_Boy I can't resist." _

I stopped strumming and wrote down the words that came to my mind as I played that first verse and the bridge then picked the guitar up and started strumming again.

"_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cutoff Jeans_

_Can you get wit that?_

_Give me something that I never had _

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you til your beggin me_

_And you're on you knees _

_And its hard to breathe_

_Every other time is just a memory_

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you._

_Those other guys when they call_

_I might answer_

_But you're the one I'm thinkin bout_

_So baby don't disappoint_

_Just pull faster_

_And show me what you're feelin now!_

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Keep you comin around_

_Cause I like it._

_Nothin's wrong_

_Its all right_

_Got permission from me tonight_

_So turn out the lights!_

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cutoff Jeans_

_Can you get wit that?_

_Give me something that I never had _

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you til your beggin me_

_And you're on you knees _

_And its hard to breathe_

_Every other time is just a memory_

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you._

_Now I'm goin crazy_

_I'm tired of waitin_

_My lips are on fire_

_I just want you to know_

_That I'm losing patience_

_For the time that you've wasted"_

I felt someone watching me and looked up to see Jeff leaning against my door frame with a slight smile. I gave him a sexy smirk and sang the rest of the song to him.

"_Put your lips on my mouth _

_Put your lips on my mouth _

_Put your lips on my.._

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

_Cutoff Jeans_

_Can you get wit that?_

_Give me something that I never had _

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you til your beggin me_

_And you're on you knees _

_And its hard to breathe_

_Every other time is just a memory_

_Cause I only wanna be wanted by you."_

When I was done I put the guitar on top of the desk and turned back to Jeff

"So what do you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So here is the new chapter sorry it took so long hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: Take Me There

When I was done I put the guitar on top of the desk and turned back to Jeff

"So what do you think?"

His only response was to step closer to me and kiss my forehead.

"It was beautiful Er. Here let me play something for you."

With that he picked up the guitar and started strumming.

"_There's a place in your heart nobody's been__  
__Take me there__  
__Things nobody knows, not even your friends__  
__Take me there___

_Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around__  
__I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out___

_I wanna know everything about you then__  
__And I wanna go down every road you've been__  
__Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live__  
__Where you keep the rest of your life hid__  
__I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare__  
__Take me there___

_Your first real kiss, your first true love__  
__You were scared, show me where__  
__You learned about life, spent your summer nights__  
__Without a care___

_I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads__  
__Like you did when you were a kid__  
__What made you who you are__  
__Tell me what your story is___

_I wanna know everything about you then__  
__And I wanna go down every road you've been__  
__Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live__  
__Where you keep the rest of your life hid__  
__I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare__  
__Take me there___

_Yeah, I wanna know everything about you__  
__Yeah, everything about you baby__  
__I wanna go down every road you've been__  
__Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live__  
__Where you keep the rest of your life hid__  
__I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare__  
__Take me, take me, take me there___

_I wanna roll down Main Street__  
__I wanna know your hopes and your dreams__  
__Take me, take me there."_

When he finished I had tears in my eyes. Standing as best as I could, I hobbled over to him and he proceeded to pull me gently to lay under him on the bed while he started to kiss and touch me. A knock on the door pulled us out of our little bubble before things could get really heavy and Matt poked his head in.

"Mornin' you too. Breakfast is ready."

We nodded and Jeff helped me up and I swear I heard him mumble along the lines of "stupid cock blocking older brother" which caused me to giggle as I grabbed my crutches and followed them down the stairs to the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen and I noticed everyone from last night spread all over the kitchen nursing large cups of coffee. Jeff lead me to the only available seat in the room which happened to be next to Shannon, and with a soft pack he walked over to get us some breakfast from the counter where it looked like we had enough food to feed an army.

"Mornin' Shannon. Sleep well?"

He nodded his head before giving me a evil smirk.

"Probably not as well as you did. How was your night with the Enigma." He said causing me to groan and put my head down blushing furiously.

"Shut it Reject. We slept that's it….Mostly."I said as I took a sip of my coffee that Jeff just put down in front of me trying not to laugh at his expression. Jeff chuckled as he lifted me from the seat only to place me back down on his lap.

"Stop torturing the reject Erika its not nice." He said before feeding me a piece of French toast.

"Oh my god that is amazing who cooked it." I said with a moan causing Jeff to shift uncomfortable behind me and chuckle again.

"That would be Matt our resident chef."

I smiled and took another bite "Well once I get this death trap off me I am going to cook for all of you as a thank you for everything. I just hope you all like Italian."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and I smiled.

"Good it's the least I can do after everything you all have done for me."

After everyone finished eating and things had been cleaned up, we discussed what we were going to do for the day and the girls dragged me away from Jeff before I was even able to give him a kiss and helped me up to my room to get ready for the day. Jamie looked at me with that all knowing smirk.

"Now are you going to tell us what is going on with you and Jeff? I mean come on he was doting on you all morning."


End file.
